


A Day with A Sun Goddess

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella
Genre: F/M, Male Hakuno, Nero is mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: Hakuno rarely gets a chance to sit back and relax. On a day where he finally does, Tamamo jumps at the chance of ensuring he relaxes.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Nero | Saber, Kishinami Hakuno/Tamamo-no-Mae | Caster
Kudos: 7





	A Day with A Sun Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> So, a small story Male Hakuno x Tamamo due to having read a few Tamamo x Hakuno stories recently. So, here's a one-shot. Don't expect anything big from this I just felt like writing something for Hakuno x Tamamo fans. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and have a safe holiday.

Hakuno was honestly thankful for the quiet moments he could get. After all, between the Grail War, Sefar and Archimedes, and the most recent incident with Karl der Große and Charlemange, he has had a lot on his plate since becoming Sovereign of the Moon Cell. He was used to the chaos by now, having dealt with so much back during the war.

It was why a day like today came as such a shock to him. Most days he'd be dealing with his servants or having to make sure things were running smoothly for the New Roman Empire. No rest for the wicked he supposed.

Yet by some alignment of the stars or a once in a lifetime chance his luck was decent, he didn't have to worry about that today. Nero had taken Altera out to see one of the newly formed areas that we had initially planned to visit right before the Karl invasion that was called the 'Norse' Area. The rest of the servants had taken the day off or explore the ever-expanding SE.RA.PH. Then there is the fact that repairs from the battle against Karl had been completed finally. He wasn't sure how long they would go before they ended up having to deal with another threat but, for now, things were normal.

In essence, this meant he had the day to himself. Well, that wasn’t fully true. He did have the day to do whatever he wanted but, he wasn’t going to be alone.

“Hakuno, you finish getting ready~?”

“Yeah, Tamamo.”

Tamamo had taken the chance to propose the idea of them getting away from the noise and possible distractions of Nero’s city and go to the Millennium Capital, the territory Tamamo once ruled that’s now mostly a tourist spot for most people in SE.RA.PH., the castle itself being a sort of home away from home for him and Tamamo. He hadn’t been there since the battles with Karl and those times weren’t really for simple visits. 

Tamamo had come in to help him.

“Honestly, we should try and find some Rouge servants from the East looking for someone to serve. Being surrounded by so many from the west can be annoying.”

He quickly got what she was trying to say. She was getting lonely being the only one from Japan as well as being a servant from the East not obsessed with fighting. Lu Bu and Li Shuwen were from China and one was a Berserker while the other was always on the hunt for strong opponents to fight. Karna and Arjuna were from Indian but Karna and Tamamo mostly bonded over being related to sun deities than servants from the East and Arjuna took more to Nero than Tamamo. He suspected it was due to Karna being good friends with Tamamo and Arjuna having a rivalry with Karna. Then there is Nameless but they knew so little about him that Tamamo probably would not include him amongst the sort of people she was thinking about.

“That would be nice but I imagine they would prefer sticking to the Millennium Capital than here. That would probably ruin the whole ‘private getaway’ and ‘love nest’ aspects.”

“Hmmm...I suppose that’s true. They’ll probably take one look at this place and want to leave as soon as possible. I only stay because of you~.”

“It’s not all that bad.”

Tamamo shrugged, not commenting on if he was right or not. He’s already accepted that there would always be issues with having Nero and Tamamo as his servants and wives. While the multiple wives thing isn’t much of an issue with Nero given how she was even willing to try and get him a harem set up back during the war, Tamamo was the opposite. Honestly, the two were probably as opposite on things as two people could be. 

While they have mostly calmed down over fighting over him, that didn’t stop them from arguing over other things. He’s pretty sure if a day came when the two got along well, it’d be the last day in existence. They were headaches to deal with but they were his headaches.

“I suppose you already have our day together planned out.”

“Yep. Your faithful wife has everything taken care of. You’ve been working so hard as of late, the least I can do is make sure you didn’t have to worry about anything. Unlike Nero who does everything on a whim, I actually plan things out.”

“Well, Nero hasn’t had the kind of training you have. Still, good to know I’m in good hands.”

Tamamo’s face went fluster red. It’s odd how his two wives seem to constantly tease him yet the moment he does it back they end up embarrassed. Honestly, he’d imagine people wouldn’t get that kind of thing from first impressions of the two.

He’d finished as he checked things one last time before putting the interface he was using away. He wasn’t expecting any sort of attack or emergency but it didn’t hurt to have the regalia to alert him should such a thing happen. Always better to be prepared in advance than caught off guard.

“Right, well let’s get going.”

“Yes!”

Tamamo had her arms wrapped around his as the two started to head out. They both knew that they could easily get there in a small amount of time but this was a day to relax so why not simply walk there. They’ll still have plenty of time to themselves once they got to the old castle Tamamo had and they get to enjoy the day.

“Imagine it, Hakuno. Just us and a relaxing day together. No Nero to get in the way or have one of her moments. No Altera and trying to sate her curiosity. No annoying servants to try and keep from causing issues. Just a master and his faithful wife~.”

It honestly didn’t sound that bad. Maybe he was just too used to having such things that not having them seemed like he was missing things from his life. It honestly made him think what a world where Tamamo was his only servant and they never met Nero would be like. Would he and Tamamo, more or less, have a quiet life together? 

The answer would probably be no. Trouble had a bad habit of finding him regardless of circumstances. A true quiet and peaceful life was probably never going to be in the cards. Though, he’d gladly take the chance to indulge in such possibilities on days like this.


End file.
